roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Aurum
Personality She’s as fake as they come. Loves to get her way and changes the way she acts from time to time. Likes the concept of power through fear. Dislikes when people weaker than her try to be disrespectful, but knows how to control her temper well. That’s what she claims, anyway. Sucks up to people stronger than her, and stomps on those who aren't. Very prideful. Backstory Born in Kenya, Ira spent a lot of her childhood there, being treated as a sort of 'heaven-sent' child in her village thanks to her quirk. Moving to Wayhaven for a better education, she found herself developing a "princess" mentality, causing havoc for her classmates and peers until her 20s. Mellowing out at that point, she became a lot ‘friendlier’ to people, and certainly a tad more humble. Deep down, she’s still a sadistic bitch. She just got better at hiding it. Currently works as a Surgeon and Doctor in Deadwater Asylum. Resources Resources: * Yearly salary of $80,000 * $50,000 savings * Nice suburban house * Small black market warehouse holding medical equipment and surgical tools. Equipment: * Steel Toed Boots * Gloves Weaponry: * Scalpels * Sharp wires that heat up Specializations * Great at putting on personas, and knows how to appeal to different people, tending to easily gain their trusts. Intelligent, and has a lot of medical and anatomical knowledge, knowing how to deal with most wounds or injuries. Learnt basic combat skills for working in Deadwater. Quirk Golden Blood Ira's blood is imbued with spiritual and fire-like power. As a result, her body is naturally hotter, with a max temperature of 100C, which she can control and tends to be kept at around 40C. She also has a natural resistance to fire-related attacks, and blood-related attacks that enter her system or touch her own blood. She is also unable to die from bleeding out. Her heat can radiate in a 5m radius around her, dropping off 15C every metre. (5 metres away, it's 25C from max). Her skin glows a soft gold when quirk is in use. She can occasionally triple her blood temperature to reach 300C, easily melting skin. The heat is enough to severely damage people who have no heat protection. The radius is also tripled to 15 metres, keeping its 15C per meter drop off. (15 metres away, it will be 75C). This lasts for 2 turns with a 3 turn CD. The amount of damage done and the effects of her heat depends on the way she uses it. Direct Contact: * 60C - Slowly burns the skin. 2nd degree burns start appearing after 1 turn. * 100C - Skin starts burning after 2 seconds. 3rd degree burns. Limb slowed by 25% after 1 turn, 40% after 2. * 200C - Skin burns almost immediately, blisters appearing after 1 turn. They then pop and start bleeding and seeping. Limb slowed by 50%, 65% after 2 turns. * 300C - Skin burns immediately, blistering and bleeding after 1 turn. Limb slowed by 75% after 1 turn, cannot be used after 2 turns. Radiation: * 100C - sauna level. * 200C - Starts giving second degree burns after 1 turn. Increases to 3 degree after another turn. Enemy slowed by 30%, 50% after 2 turns. * 300C - 3 degree burns after 1 turn. Enemy slowed by 50% after 1 turn, 75% after 2 turns. Restoration: * By pouring her own blood into someone else's bloodstream, Ira can heal blood-related ailments over 2 turns. She can use her blood for regenerating blood cells, to prevent heavy blood loss, or to heal blood contamination / poisoning. * Her blood is universally accepted in all bodies, but has a burning effect. 1 pint of blood is required for this, usually leaving Ira with heavy wounds or a limb that’s too injured to function after removing the blood, and dizzy from blood loss. * Can only be used twice in a single RP, with a 5 turn CD between both. Using Restoration both times leaves Ira very dizzy and slow afterwards, dazing her for 1 turn after healing twice. * Another factor of her blood is that it allows for increased regeneration. Ira can choose to heal extremely small wounds that are up to skin deep in 1 turn. Medium wounds like a knife wound, bullet wound or broken bone are healed in 3 turns. She can give the same regeneration to others when she pours her blood in them, but the time needed to heal takes twice as long. (2 turns and 6 turns). She can also naturally regenerate her blood a lot faster than normal people. Versatility: Getting close to her is a bad idea. Getting within touching distance of her is a very, very bad idea. Example: An opponent stabs her ally and tries to strangle Ira. She smiles and lets him, heating up her neck to 300C. Now that his hands are heavily damaged, she kills him and takes his knife to cut herself and pour some of her blood into the ally's wound. This restores the blood lost and slowly begins healing the wound. Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Villains Category:Golden Age Villains Category:Deceased